


Rock Paper and Scissors

by BakaBukas101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beronica, cheronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBukas101/pseuds/BakaBukas101
Summary: Veronica and Cheryl played Rock Paper and Scissors.“Whoever loses has to win over whoever enters the door first”Cheryl Won. Veronica lost.But when Betty Cooper entered first, Veronica didn't feel like losing at all.(Beronica & Cheronica. Because why not?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a beronica fic. I was bored at the lack of beronica in my dash so this happened. And also, cheronica, because why not?

Veronica Lodge and Cheryl Blossom have been friends for as long as they can remember. It was inevitable really because their families are close and they live next door to each other. They belong to the same social circle. They have a lot things in common that if you would look beyond their physical appearance you would almost feel like they are the same person.

It was silly, really, how Veronica and Cheryl liked the same kind of food, brand of clothing, toys and boys; and competed for them like their life depended on it.

They were the same, but not really, because Veronica is the epitome of Ice and Cheryl was the epitome of Fire. Veronica has always been calm and collected, confidence radiates from her, she was charming, yes, but she can be cold hearted as well. Cheryl was more bold, more aggressive, fiery, fierce. They were both equally vicious and manipulative as they are attractive.

Together, hand in hand, they rule the hallways of Riverdale High, as if they own it. And anyone who thinks otherwise will have to answer to them both. That was supposed to be it; they were your typical mean girl. They were best of friends. But one day, a certain blonde change their dynamics; as if knocked off their balance, suddenly they didn't know where they stand in each other's lives.

“I’m bored.” Veronica said after sipping her double chocolate milkshake. By bored, she meant Reggie Mantle. He was the chosen arm candy for the week and as attractive as he appears, Veronica just didn’t see any depth in him, he was literally just meant for decoration, she thinks.

“Then find a new one, Veronica.” Cheryl shrugged. Just a week ago they were making a bet on who will get a date with Reggie first, and seeing her friend complain about the guy makes her happy, for once, that she lost.

“Well, Archie Andrews grew hot.” Veronica stated which made Cheryl frown.

Something about the ginger-haired boy annoyed the hell out of Cheryl. So she isn’t going to pretend to want Archie just for the sake of competition. In fact, she grew tired of dating boys just for the fun of it, because it wasn’t fun anymore. She doesn’t see any boy worthy of her attention anymore.

But bad habits die hard, and its not like she’s got anything better to do. There’s not much to do in a town as little as this anyways. “Let’s play a new game instead.”

The raven haired girl raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow. “About time, what is it called?”

“Rock Paper Scissors” Cheryl smiled revealing her perfectly white teeth, seemingly excited at her own idea.

Veronica frowned, “That’s your brilliant idea?”

Cheryl just rolled her eyes, “Whoever loses has to win over who ever enters the door first”, her red lips curved into a proud smile seeing her friend seemingly amused with their new game.

But then Veronica furrowed her brows as she thought of the possibilities, “What if he’s ugly?”

“More reason why I wouldn’t lose, Ronnie.” Cheryl simply shrugged.

“What if it’s a girl?” Veronica asked again.

“So what? Its just a game, Veronica. You said it yourself, the boys in this town can be pretty boring.” The young Blossom shrugged.

Veronica smirked her signature smirk, pleased with Cheryl’s reasoning.

After the count of three, Cheryl grinned triumphantly as she saw Veronica choosing scissors against her rock.

And before Cheryl could utter a remark and brag, as if on cue, Betty Cooper entered their life, with her pony-tailed blonde hair, and her blue innocent eyes, and her pink sweater, and her bashful smile.

It wasn’t like Betty was new to them, but she wasn’t just that relevant in their lives before. She was just the goody-two-shoes journalist who happens to be the sister of her twin’s ex girlfriend. And that was it. There was nothing special about that piqued the interest of Cheryl.

But as Veronica Lodge stares- no- gawks at her, obviously, they weren’t on the same page.

Clearly, Veronica likes what she sees and Cheryl doesn’t like that fact even one bit.

“This is not what losing feels like, Cheryl.” Veronica said just enough for her friend to hear, taking in the beautiful girl that was now at the counter.

That’s when the ginger-red- haired girl realized that Betty means trouble for her. Cheryl knows exactly why she thinks that, but its not something she was willing to admit, at least not out loud; not yet. So for the mean time, she made it her obligation to make her life a living hell.

“One week, Veronica. You have to make her fall in love with you and then break her heart after.” Cheryl remarked. It sounded more like an authoritative order, her whole demeanor suddenly became more competitive as ever.

“What will I gain in this little ordeal?” Veronica asked, even though having an excuse to date this girl was enough consolation for her.

“If you can do it in one week, then I’ll do whatever you want.” She suggested.

“But you always do what I want already.” Veronica protested smugly.

She gasped and feigned being offended, “I do what I want, Veronica Lodge, it just so happened that we like the same things.” Cheryl reasoned. 

“But we can always think of another game…” Cheryl trailed off, suddenly her idea wasn’t that appealing to her anymore.

“No!” she said too soon. “I don’t back down without a fight, Cheryl. And as much as I can do my own homework, watching you do it would kind of make me feel superior...or I could watch you run around campus naked.” Veronica said with a teasing evil grin. She extended her hand for Cheryl to take.

And the red haired shake their hands to seal their deal. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” she replied.

\----------

“You’re Betty, right?” Betty turned her head to see who was speaking to her and froze at her spot when she saw that it was none other than Veronica Lodge herself.

“Y-yes.” Betty stuttered, too thrilled and surprised that the Latina was talking to her, and it didn’t help at all, that the girl knows her name.

Veronica smiled at her, “I’m sorry, I can’t help but notice how great you look, and I think, someone as smart and hot as you are should be a part of the River Vixens.”

She said it so casually, as if she didn’t just open the cage of the butterflies inside Betty’s stomach.

Veronica invited herself to sit across Betty.

“There will be tryouts tomorrow, you should join.” The raven haired girl stated.

“I don’t…” Betty shakes her head, she’s not sure that would be a great idea. She knows how to dance but its not like she’s good at it. Besides, she’s pretty sure Cheryl doesn’t particularly like her.

“Oh come on, B, I’m sure you’ll do great, but if you’re that nervous about it, I can help you prep.” Veronica offered.

Betty couldn’t help but notice how easily a nickname slipped the other girl’s mouth. It was just a her initial but still...another compliment, and she swears, a butterfly might escape her mouth.

She bit her lip before nodding hesitantly.

\-----------

\-----------

Betty didn’t know what she was thinking, why she thought even for a second that she would pass Cheryl’s standards and become a part of River Vixens.

“Just because _the_ Veronica Lodge suggested it, doesn’t mean you actually have to do it.” Kevin remarked, leaning against the locker beside Betty’s.

_Okay, so she does know exactly why._ But it’s also because Archie is in the football team now, and what better way to show her best friend support than to be his personal cheerleader. At least that’s what she reasons to Kevin as he eyes her suspiciously.

“Betty,” Kevin sighs, “Veronica Lodge is nice but she sure as hell isn’t kind. You know that, right?”

“Look, I know that, it’s not like I’m expecting us to be besties, but she actually helped me and showed me some moves for the tryouts. Before yesterday, I didn’t even know she knows my name.”

“Exactly, Betty, this is all too suspicious, don’t you think?” Kevin is thrilled that Betty is trying something new for change, and he wants to be supportive but he couldn’t help but be worried. Veronica smelled trouble.

“Do you even think I can say no to her? That would be equally, if not more, chaotic.” Betty reasoned although she hoped that Kevin is wrong.

_Betty Cooper, please proceed to the guidance office immediately._

After exchanging a glance, Kevin accompanied Betty to the office as soon as they heard the announcement through the speakers.

“Someone dropped those for you.” The guidance counselor said, pointing at the yellow flowers placed neatly at the top of the desk.

Kevin dragged Betty in front of the said flowers, immediately reading the card on it with intrigue, “Good luck on your try outs. -V” he read out loud. “Who the heck is V?”

“Veronica.” Betty replied immediately. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it either but she’s the only one who can actually pull off this kind of stunt.

“Okay, that is fifty shades of weird and romantic.” Kevin remarked, equally impressed and intrigued with the gesture.

Before Betty could say something, Veronica enters the room with a box of cupcakes in hand.

“Hey, B. Did you like it?” she said, referring to the flowers.

And Betty nodded, because how could she not? It’s the first time she received flowers from anyone. “Yes, thank you.” She liked them enough not to question it.

“Are you into Betty?” Kevin asked before he could stop himself, not that he was planning to anyways.

Veronica rolled her eyes playfully, “Well, duh. Did you think that the yellow is for friendship?” she scoffed.

Betty’s eyes widened at the admission, she wasn’t expecting it, not in a million years.

How could Veronica stand there and smile at her like that, like this isn’t a big deal at all?  
As if air wasn’t knocked off her lungs. As if her heart isn’t beating like its running after a deadline.

And as if those weren’t enough to swoon Betty, the Latina gave her the box of cupcakes, “I shipped them from New York, they’re my favorite, I’m sure you’d be hungry after your tryouts.” 

Kevin was grinning from ear to ear as he watch Betty turn redder and redder everytime Veronica opens her mouth.

He was still suspicious, but the way Veronica looks and smiles at Betty makes it hard to not believe that her feelings for her best friend is anything but genuine.

“You’re Kevin, right?” Veronica pointed at Kevin.

And he was beyond shocked that Veronica knows his name. He should’ve expected it though, since he was the only out and proud gay person in their school, town even.

But hearing Veronica say his name for the first time is an entirely different story that he’s grateful for.

He might not be a fan of Cheryl and Veronica’s mean girl persona, but he’s a big fan of their fashion sense, something that their town lacked. And sure, Veronica and Cheryl insulted him at one point, but its not like they haven't insulted the entire population of their school yet. So no grudges there.

“Yes, he’s my best friend.” Betty answered when it took Kevin too long to answer.

“Great, uhm, can I borrow Betty for a sec?” Veronica asked him.

“Yeah, in fact, you know, I actually gotta gay-GO – I gotta go.” He said, embarrassing himself before he sprinted at the door, giving the two a time alone.

“I’m sorry about that...” Betty said, embarrassed for what Kevin just said. “He just speaks faster than he thinks.” The blonde joked, which gained a husky chuckle from Veronica.

“He’s cute.” She remarked as they now walk in the hallways, “I was wondering” she said after a few steps, “if you already have a date to the dance.” Veronica said bashfully.

Veronica sure does not waste any time. They just had their first conversation yesterday and now she’s asking her to the dance? Not that Betty is complaining. Or maybe she's just curious.

She just couldn’t get her hopes up like that, because things are happening so fast, and she couldn’t help but think that Veronica could let her down just as fast.

She is Veronica Lodge, after all. She doesn’t exactly have a good history at keeping relationships.

But right now, at this moment, Betty is happy. She is genuinely happy. It took Veronica a day and a half for Betty to let her guard down and just let things be.

The blonde wasn’t even sure she remembers when was the last time she was genuinely happy, but Veronica enters her life just like that and and makes her happy as if it was easy, just like that.

“Betty?” Veronica calls her name when she didn’t answer. “I asked if you already have a date to the Semi-formal.”

Betty shook her head. “I was actually waiting for Archie to ask me…” she trailed off. “But only because I didn’t want to go alone and he’s my best friend too so...and Kevin already have a date.” She somehow felt the need to reason.

Veronica chuckled at how defensive Betty was being. “Do you want to go with me instead, then?”

Betty had to blink twice. She expected the question but it still managed to render her speechless.

Veronica stopped at her tracks. “Is that a yes?” Veronica’s confidence faltered a bit when Betty didn’t answer. But she sounded hopeful.

Relief washed over her face when Betty nodded.  
Betty still couldn’t believe it, still skeptical about the other girl’s motives.

But she didn’t dare question it. She couldn’t. Not when she can’t think straight, literally and figuratively.

“Great!” Veronica beamed. “I’ll see you at the tryouts later, okay?” she said excitedly before the bell rang.

\-----------

\-----------

“I should’ve known Betty would be an easy catch.” Cheryl said bitterly, before applying her red lipstick.

“It’s not that Betty was easy, I'm just that hard to resist.” Veronica said smiling triumphantly beside Cheryl at the bleachers.

“Tell yourself that.” Cheryl shrugged. “I still can’t believe you invited her to the tryouts.” she said, making sure that Veronica knows she's against the idea.

“I meant it when I said that she is River Vixen material. She’s beautiful and graceful.” Veronica tried to sound casual about it, even though it makes her heart beat twice as fast just thinking about Betty.

Veronica couldn’t believe she didn’t notice Betty before. Cheryl mentioned her a few times but she didn’t exactly cared enough to know what she actually looked like. She remembered seeing her at Jason's wake but she didn't get the chance to clearly see her. And boy does Veronica regret that now.

“Come to think of it, Betty is too much of a coward to say no…especially to you.” Cheryl said cutting her from her trance.

Veronica furrowed her brow. “I still have five days to woo her, she’ll fall for me so hard you won’t be able to deny it.” She bragged, she said it as casual as possible even though she is both excited and giddy just thinking about it. She’s enjoying this bet too much, but she’s not going to say that out loud.

When Cheryl was done applying her lipstick she glared at Veronica.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Cheryl didn’t answer and continued to look at her questioningly.

“I’m not enjoying this too much, Cheryl.” Veronica said defensively.

“I didn’t say anything.” Cheryl raised her eyebrow.

“I know you too much to not know what you’re thinking, Cheryl.” The Latina said nonchalantly, looking at the floor.

“Exactly. We know each other too much.” Cheryl remarked, Veronica was waiting for her to continue but she just sighed and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Veronica asked.

“Tryouts are about to start, let’s go.”

\-----------

\-----------

Betty’s day has been great so far. Betty should’ve expected that the worst was yet to come…because when did Betty ever had a good day?

Betty didn’t know what she was thinking; she didn’t know why she ever thought that Cheryl would give her the opportunity to become a Vixen.

Because right now, as Cheryl stared down at her, she didn’t feel like she is trying out for a spot at the cheerleading team; she felt like she’s at a judicial court waiting for her life sentence.

It had to be a unanimous vote between the duo but of course, Cheryl didn’t like her. Cheryl never liked her. So despite her best efforts, Cheryl declined her a spot at the team. Apparently, her routine was good but Cheryl didn’t see any fire in her. She was simply too dull, as Cheryl like to put it.

“But you haven’t seen her big finish yet.” Veronica suddenly stood up towards her.

Betty was beyond confused since she was sure Veronica didn’t teach her anything else.

Suddenly she was facing Veronica and the Latina’s hand was in the back of her neck pulling her in for a kiss after saying, “It’s okay, just trust me.”

Veronica pulled her in and she gladly leaned in. When her lips touched Veronica’s she couldn’t help but be captivated by the kiss; couldn’t help but deepen it, as if she’d done it before. They were in sync, like they’ve done it a thousand times, even though it was Betty’s first kiss.

She missed Veronica as soon as she pulled away, as cliche as that sounded. It didn’t register to her right away that Veronica’s lipstick was smeared all over her mouth.

Veronica was satisfied with herself. But Cheryl seemed unimpressed, in fact, she looked very upset. Angry, even.

Veronica thinks its only because she contradicted Cheryl’s decision in front of everyone, she never did that before, but she’ll live.

Cheryl wanted to say something witty, or insulting whichever comes first really, but her mind wasn’t working properly with what she just witnessed, she just wants to be alone right now, but she knew Veronica wouldn’t let her go until she let Betty in the team so she had no choice but to give in.

“Okay, you’re in.” was all Cheryl could say before she left the gym -and mind you, gracefully, of course.

Veronica knew that something was wrong, it was…very un-Cheryl like to just agree like that, so she must be really upset.

She wanted to celebrate with Betty and congratulate her, but her concern for Cheryl won over her.

“Congrats on making it on the team, B.” She said before following Cheryl, much to Betty’s dismay.

It was so petty of her to expect Veronica to stay and hug her maybe and congratulate her; better than what she actually got, but she got upset anyways.

\-----------

\-----------

“Cheryl, what happened back there?” Veronica asked.

Cheryl crossed her arms defensively, as if it would guard her feelings from the Latina. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Don’t tell me you’re this upset just because I actually want Betty on the squad.” Veronica sighed.

“Don’t tell me you actually like her.” Cheryl said instead.

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows, she didn’t know if now is a good time to be honest.

Was she honestly that disgusted by the kiss? Veronica thinks.

Sure, Cheryl can be a bitch but she never came off to her as homophobic.

And it would be kind of hypocritical since they had their fair share of lady kisses, even though they were drunk, they were conscious on what they were doing.

“So what if I do?” Veronica questioned. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal. Cheryl never questioned her about the boys that she liked before, this shouldn’t be any different.

“You’re smart but you can be really stupid, Veronica.” Cheryl said before reaching for the door.

“Cheryl, wait.” For the first time in years, Veronica doesn’t get it. She doesn’t understand Cheryl at all.

But Cheryl stops just like that. Just because Veronica said so. _Cheryl does what she wants_ but Cheryl just so happens to like giving Veronica what she wants. So she stops in her tracks.

“Are you…” Veronica couldn’t say it, because it couldn’t possibly be right.

“Yes, Veronica.” Cheryl answered, she didn’t bother waiting for her friend to finish.

People were wrong about them. Cheryl always thought that people were wrong about them.

Because Cheryl isn't Fire, Veronica is, she always has been for Cheryl; and Cheryl, Cheryl was Ice, and _she melts everytime because of Veronica. ___


	2. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter, nuggets.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy!

Cheryl loves herself too much to care about anyone else. At least that’s what people say about her, and they are in fact correct, but not about everything.

Because she cares about Jason. And she cares about Veronica, but since her twin brother passed away a year ago, that left Veronica to be the only exception.

She didn’t know when it happened. Or why. Maybe its because Veronica have always been a constant in her life. Maybe because they’ve been friends for too long, that its so easy for Cheryl to think that Veronica belongs to her.

But it didn’t matter, the important thing is that she gets Veronica, because Cheryl always gets what she wants.

But then again, Veronica is her only exception.

And she wants to be mad at her best friend for making her feel this way, but she physically can’t do that. So she’s going to project all her hatred to Betty, she decided, because its easier that way. Betty makes an easy target.

And it didn't help at all that Betty’s a Cooper. A Cooper took someone special away from her once, she’d be damned if she lets another Cooper take away someone so dear to her.

She’s still devastated by how Jason drowned at the Sweet River Lake, because he just had to take Polly Cooper on a date when there was a forecast of a storm.

Jason; her twin brother, her knight in shining armor. Her brother who insisted to share a birthday with her so people will come to her birthday party and spare her feelings.

Okay, so maybe Polly died too, the girl’s still missing until now, but that isn’t any of Cheryl’s concern.

So no, she doesn’t hate Betty Cooper overall. But she hates her for being a Cooper. She hates how Betty could act as if nothing happened. She hated how she went to Jason’s funeral like her sister wasn’t the reason for her twin brother’s death.

But she hates Betty now, especially now, because Betty, a Cooper, is threatening to take Cheryl’s precious Veronica Lodge away from her; she’s not going down without a fight.

\---------

\---------

“You can’t be jealous.” Veronica said, like she’s convincing Cheryl, but in reality, she was just convincing herself. “Right?”

Cheryl couldn’t help but roll her eyes. She didn’t expect Veronica to be so in denial about the situation.

Considering that this wasn’t even the first time this topic has been brought up in their conversation.

“I like you, Veronica.” Cheryl finally admitted out loud. She was done playing games.

“I like you too.” Veronica said matter-of-factly. “That’s why we’re friends.”

Now, Veronica is outright playing dumb, and Cheryl is aware of it. She doesn't like it one bit.

She’s not going to let Veronica get away with it that easily.

“I am jealous because I like you, Ronnie.” Veronica was taken aback, because it was the sincerest Cheryl has ever been, and she sounded so vulnerable; that even Cheryl herself was surprised.

No snarky remarks or well thought insults just to hide the feelings she’s trying to keep to herself.

She was sincere and most importantly: sober.

But Cheryl wasn’t being completely honest, because when she said she like Veronica; she already knew that she love her.

And even though Veronica wants Cheryl to believe otherwise, she already know this too.

The raven haired girl opened her mouth, but words are stuck in her throat.

This is not how she’d expected this to go down.

She expected Cheryl to be in rage for contradicting her decision about Betty, for not getting what she wants, heck, she expected Cheryl to randomly decide to be extra bitchy today.

The raven haired girl laughed humorlessly.

This all seemed too familiar, but this time they were both sober, they have no excuse for the feelings that just escaped their mouth.

This is all too familiar; but this time it was Cheryl’s turn to confess and Veronica was the one to brush it off with a laugh.

But Cheryl’s too proud to let Veronica have so much power over her, she’s not going to face these feelings alone, she decided, so she kissed her, pulling her close.

Knocking Veronica off her composure.

The kiss was rough, forceful even, but still...it was passionate.

Veronica wasn’t calm, and neither is her heart.

Cheryl felt like her heart is on fire.

\---------

\---------

Despite and in spite of the kiss, Cheryl and Veronica didn’t talk the next day.

As much as Veronica wanted to, the ginger haired girl isn’t making it easy for her. It was so unlike Cheryl to hide from her like this, she’d much prefer to argue with her and scream at each other if necessary. 

Fight fire with fire.

But Cheryl obviously wants a cold war and Veronica seems to be losing because she misses her best friend, so much. And it’s only been a day.

\------------------------------

\------------------------------

“Elizabeth Cooper!” Kevin called out as he practically dragged her best friend to a secluded lunch table.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows at her friend in confusion. 

“Did you or did you not just kiss Veronica Lodge at the River Vixens tryouts yesterday?” he asked dramatically as he emphasized every single word.

“Uhm…she kissed me?” Betty couldn’t help but smile. Everything that happened was still so, so fresh in her mind. And somehow the ghost of Veronica’s lips on hers is haunting her since the moment they pulled away from each other.

“Betty! Do you know what that means?” he asked.

No, as a matter of fact, Betty doesn’t know. Because its been about 19 hours and 35 minutes since Veronica kissed her (yes, she’s been counting), but Veronica haven’t addressed it until now, and maybe she won’t because it might not be as big of a deal to her as it is to Betty.

Veronica might even forget that it happened. In fact, Veronica might even forget Betty’s name next week and it wouldn’t come off as a surprise, who knows? Because it’s not like Betty is anything special anyways; not when Veronica already has someone as special as Cheryl Blossom in her life.

“It means that I’m a River Vixen now, Kevin.” She answers instead, because there are just some thoughts better left unsaid.

“No, Betty. It means that you’re gonna be the schools’ headline for God knows how long. And your dear mother might hear about it.” Kevin said, he’s just so sure this is news considering how it spread like wildfire and the lack of gay activity in this town, not to mention that their town is so small.

And that’s when it sink in to Betty that she just kissed a girl.

It only occurred to her that that doesn’t pass the norm in this school, in this town, and maybe even the society in general.

Her mother might- no – her mother is going to be so ballistic if she ever finds out.

But all she could think about was how it felt so normal to her; how it felt so right kissing Veronica; like she was born for that sole reason alone.

“It was just for the tryouts, Kevin, it’s not like the kiss meant something more.” she wasn’t sure who needed more convincing; Kevin or herself. Because seriously, was it really necessary for Veronica to kiss her then and there? 

Betty Cooper is not a good liar, if her previous statement was any indication, Kevin thought.

“Oh my God, Betty! You’re already so hopeful and smitten! It’s only been two days!” Kevin exclaimed, but he tried his hardest not to say it too loud.

“And a half!” Betty added, as if it made much of a difference. As if it explains why Betty felt like she’s known Veronica on a personal level all her life.

“So it’s true!” Kevin was surprised, even though he should’ve expected it, really.

“Kevin, shhhh!” she warned. “Someone might hear you.” Betty’s cheeks were now almost as red as the apple that she’s eating.

Betty wanted to deny it, but she can’t act as if she feels nothing when Veronica as much as glances her way.

She can’t act as if her stomach doesn’t feel like a butterfly sanctuary whenever Veronica looks at her a certain way and smile at her the way she does.

“Betty,” Kevin started, but he didn’t know what to say next, because he’s happy for his friend but also worried; last week Veronica didn’t even care about Betty. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Veronica is actually a nice person.” Betty felt the need to defend Veronica.

“I’m not saying she’s a bad person, Betty. But it wouldn’t hurt to be extra careful.” Her best friend advised.

“Okay. Noted.” The blonde stated, she does appreciate his concern. And it wasn’t like Kevin doesn’t have any reason to be worried.

If she’s being honest she’s scared herself. Fate has never been this good to her. Surely, there’s gonna be some twist going her way.

But it would be great if she has someone she can share her happiness with.

Before Kevin could speak again, Archie arrived with a tray in hand and a big grin plastered on his face.

“Okay, what’s up with you?” Betty asked as Archie sat beside her.

“Guess who just asked me to the dance.” the ginger haired boy said, and Kevin is almost a hundred percent sure that its trouble.

“Asked you?” Kevin repeated just to be sure his hunch was right, because unless it was Jughead, only two girls have the guts to ask Archie to be their date. The queens of Riverdale High, of course.

But you see, Archie had the biggest crush on Veronica Lodge. And judging by the smile plastered on his face, he got who he wanted.

“Is it someone in our class?” Betty asked, oblivious to the impending pain the news might bring her.

“It’s Ronnie.” Archie said enthusiastically.

Betty’s jaw clenched as she dropped her apple. She wanted to wipe the grin off of Archie’s face. “Ronnie.” She repeated.

She didn’t know what she should be more mad about first. Archie has been talking to Veronica a lot, it seems, if his use of nickname is any indication.

“When?” Kevin asked cautiously, since Betty obviously have a different conversation in her head right about now.

“In front of my locker, earlier.” Archie replied.

It was a good thing Betty haven’t told Kevin yet about her date to the dance, it saved her the embarrassment she would’ve faced now.

Turns out Kevin is right all along. Betty should’ve been more careful.

But communication kills assumptions, so she decided to talk to Veronica about it instead of getting mad and heartbroken about it.

Although she already is. And its not like she has any control over her feelings, if she has, her life would’ve been much easier.

Hopefully Veronica have a good explanation, a brief and believable explanation would suffice; maybe she forgot that she already asked Betty, the blonde would understand, really.

She didn’t waste anytime, she went straight to the River Vixens table, because of course, the cheerleaders have their own table.

It wouldn’t be cliché if they didn’t. And Riverdale High live for clichés. I mean look at Veronica, a popular cheerleader asking the popular football player to the dance. Cliché, right?

“Hey B.” Veronica greeted.

Looking at the blonde as if she’s the only person Veronica could see. Smiling at her as if Betty makes her day.

And Betty couldn’t help herself but smile back, as if the raven haired girl didn’t just manage to break her heart moments ago.

“Hey, Ronnie.” She greeted back, she tried her best not to sound bitter with the nickname.

“Do you need anything?” Cheryl butt in, raising her eyebrows questioningly at Betty, crossing her arms defensively.

Betty almost let it go and walked back to their table, but she wanted answers now. “I need to talk to Veronica.”

Veronica stood up immediately sensing that there is something off with Betty’s mood. And just the way her hands were balled up in a fist.

So she stood up, but Cheryl grabbed her arm before she could walk towards the blonde.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something. I’m sure that could wait?” but it wasn’t really a question, judging by how tight Cheryl’s grip is at Veronica’s arm.

Which Veronica doesn’t understand at all, because the ginger haired girl wasn’t even talking to her.

Not after that kiss, not after she left Veronica standing at the powder room; confused, and alone with her thoughts.

“Oh, okay.” Betty agreed and walked away, before Veronica could protest.

But as soon as Betty was out of their sight, Cheryl was back to ignoring Veronica again.

“I thought we’re in the middle of something?” Veronica asked sarcastically.

“I lied.” Cheryl said nonchalantly. “She’s the one in the middle, if you haven’t caught on yet.” She said looking directly at Veronica for the first time today.

Veronica understood what Cheryl meant, but she didn’t know if she should be guilty or offended.

Are they even something? Their best friends, right? They aren’t anything but that. They could’ve been something, but Cheryl always brushed her off before.

And Veronica was having none of it anymore, so she stood up planning to go to Betty’s table, and this time Cheryl lets her go.

\-------------------------

\-------------------------

Unfortunately, Veronica didn’t find Betty before the bell rang.

The next time they had the opportunity to talk was after cheer practice.

It’s really hard for Veronica to talk to Betty during practice knowing that Cheryl is watching, so she opted to wait until after.

Cheryl spent half the time ranting and shouting at them, especially at Betty, for obvious reasons. Veronica used all her will power not to defend Betty, since she was already on her best friend’s bad side.

“Betty!” she called out as she ran after the blonde.

“Veronica.” The girl said acknowledging her presence, but she didn’t stop walking until she reached her locker.

“We can talk now. If you’re still up for that.” Veronica offered, unsure; testing the waters.

“Okay.” Betty said nonchalantly. Reaching for something in her locker.

“I’m sorry for Cheryl earlier.” The Latina started.

“I’m used to it.” The blonde shrugged off. Then, Betty faced Veronica, a familiar box in hand. “By the way, I just want to give this back.”

Veronica’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “You didn’t like it? You didn’t even eat one.” She said refusing to take the cupcakes.

“I was planning on sharing it with you after the tryouts, since you helped me prep.” Betty admitted, she hated how easy it was to be honest to Veronica. "But-"

“I’m sorry, B.” Its not like they made plans yesterday, but she still felt guilty.

Seeing Veronica pout like that, Betty couldn’t get herself to ask the raven-haired girl about Archie, and tell her the way her heart ached when the other girl didn’t defend her from Cheryl.

So she lets it slide.

“No, it wasn’t like you promised to celebrate with me or anything.” Betty replied.

“But I would’ve liked that,” Veronica said honestly. “Do you want to do it now?” asking with a hopeful smile.

Before Betty could stop herself, she caught herself nodding, as if the clock went back to yesterday, when nothing was wrong, and everything felt right.

\-------------

\-------------

They found themselves on the bleachers, watching the football team practice, cupcakes in hand.

Betty wasn’t used to the attention she’s getting, everyone seems to be lowkey interested in what they’re talking about.

“So…what were you going to tell me earlier?” Veronica started.

Betty doesn’t want to ruin the moment, but she might as well ask now. She didn’t want to prolong her inevitable heartbreak.

“Veronica, why are you being so nice to me?” Betty wanted to ask it for the longest time, because it just didn’t make sense to her.

“Didn’t I tell you that I like you?” Veronica furrowed her eyebrows like she always does.

Betty was curious; she didn’t know why its so easy for Veronica to say it, as if her words weren’t causing Betty’s heart to beat so fast.

Veronica took her hand, but Betty felt like her heart came with it.

“I like you, Betty. And it might seem ridiculous for you when I say that because its only been…what? Two -three days?” Veronica squeezed her hands. “But it only took less than a second, just one look at you and somehow I felt complete.”

“You’re right, this is all too fast.” Betty admitted, but she didn’t mind.

“I don’t mind slowing it down. I hope I didn’t scare you off with the kiss.” Veronica stated, a hint of worry was evident in her tone.

Betty didn’t expect the Latina to bring it up, she almost convinced herself that it wasn’t a big deal, just a kiss for show.

“You were the one who walked away and didn’t text or talk to me after.” Betty shrugged, wanting an explanation but isn’t brave enough to ask directly for it.

But Veronica gives it to her anyways.

“I’m sorry, you just looked so surprised when I kissed you. I thought you needed space?” The Latina answered truthfully, but leaving the part where she was preoccupied with her fight with Cheryl.

“I just didn’t expect that THE Veronica Lodge would kiss me,” Betty explained.

“So you’re not mad about it? We’re good?” Veronica asked for reassurance.

Betty nodded, it was more than good.

“Great! For a moment, I thought I stole your first kiss, that would've been awk- ” the Latina stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Betty’s expression. “Betty?”

“Don’t worry about it.” she was hesitant to say it, laughing nervously, Veronica would probably think its lame.

But Veronica is perceptive, so she catches on quickly. She had lots of practice with Cheryl on reading people and paying attention to little things.

Besides, Betty is so transparent.

“Oh my God, Betty, is that your first kiss? I’m so sorry.” It was the first time Betty saw Veronica this flustered, and because of it her heart fluttered.

“It’s okay, V” Betty said. “Really. I…I liked it.” She stated, bashfully, struggling for the words to use because ‘like’ doesn’t seem to justify it.

Veronica was surprised at Betty’s honesty, she felt like her heart just did a somersault.

But then she remembered her bet with Cheryl, and she didn’t know how Betty would take it if she comes clean to her now.

She’s thinking of how to tell Betty the truth but the blonde is looking at her lips and its so hard not to do the same and it didn’t help at all that Betty’s lips looked so kissable.

Veronica is good at self control – actually no, - she _was_ good at it until Betty Cooper.

Because right now her lips are already on Betty’s, their lips are moving in sync, it was just as special as the first one, if not more, since there was no motive behind this kiss.

But like the first one, a lot of people saw it. And like the first one, Cheryl witnessed it, and like the first one, it caused Cheryl’s heart to break.

“Does this mean that you like me too?” Veronica asked after pulling away.

Betty nodded. But it was a lie, because ‘like’ is such an understatement with what she’s feeling right now. It resembles a lot more like love.

“Okay.” The Latina sighed, as if calming herself.

“Then that means that I can un-invite Archie?” Veronica said after a beat.

“What?” so she did invite Archie, Betty thought, frowning.

“I’m sorry, B.” Veronica doesn’t apologize, but since Betty, she felt like its all she ever does nowadays. “I invited him so no one else would; in case you wanted him as a date… I thought maybe, you were just too kind to not say no to me. So just in case you change your mind, you’d have him.” She said, and Betty couldn’t help but smile at how Veronica looked so vulnerable.

“V…” Betty was speechless, she had so many conclusions why Veronica would ask Archie but this reason isn’t one of them. She asked Archie for Betty. How sweet. Veronica might be showing it in a peculiar way but she’s being nice to Betty in her own way and that’s enough to warm Betty’s heart. “You invited him…for me?”

“Was that too much?” Veronica asked.

“Thank you, but having you as a date is more than enough.” Betty said honestly, making Veronica feel like her frozen heart is completely thawed.

\---------------------------

\---------------------------

The two queen bee didn’t know how it happened but they found themselves having a sleepover at the Blossom’s that night.

Okay, so maybe Cheryl Blossom intently planned to have a sleepover with her best friend seeing her kiss Betty Cooper yet again.

“I heard you cancelled your date with Archie.” Cheryl tried not to sound disappointed. Archie might annoy her but Cheryl found him less of a threat than Betty Cooper.

“He didn’t seem that heartbroken about it; he’ll live.” Veronica tried to brush it off. She didn’t want to talk about boys when it’s the least thing they should be talking about.

“How’s our little bet going for you?” Cheryl asked, she didn’t really want to know, but they needed to talk about it.

“I’m-” Veronica tried to think of a better way to say it to Cheryl. “This isn’t a game for me anymore.” She’s serious about Betty.

Cheryl didn’t look so surprised, as Veronica expected. In fact, she didn’t look at her at all.

The ginger haired girl stared at the ceiling, “It’s okay, I concede anyways.”

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows.

“I’m done playing games too, Ronnie.” She said briefly, still refusing to look at the Latina who’s watching her intently as they lay in bed.

“Cheryl…” she wasn’t sure what to say.

“I get it, I like you and you like Betty.” It was so much harder to say it than she initially thought, but she managed somehow.

“But that doesn’t mean that I’m going to stop being your best friend.” Veronica said, trying her best not to upset the red haired girl, but failing miserably.

“But I want to stop being your best friend.” Cheryl replied, Veronica waited for her friend to continue but she didn’t.

“Because of Betty?” Veronica asked.

“No, Veronica, because I love you and it hurts to just be your best friend.”

It was the first time Cheryl said it out loud. That she love someone. It wasn’t easy to say it, because saying it makes it more real. It’s figuratively giving Veronica the power to break her.

And that’s when you know Cheryl loves Veronica, she just gave the girl the power to break her and she didn’t mind.

It was the first time she verbally told Veronica that she loved her.

But Veronica somehow always knew.

Actions spoke louder than words anyways.

They love each other. In their own twisted way; they both knew that they love each other.

But Veronica wasn’t complete, and so is Cheryl, and two empty halves just makes one empty whole.

“Cheryl-”

It’s so complicated between them.

“So what do you want me to do?” Cheryl asked, turning to face Veronica. She didn’t want to make a big deal with what she just confessed.

“What do you mean?” the raven haired asked.

“I lost the bet, didn’t I?” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

“I forfeited first.” Veronica reasoned.

“She’s already in love with you, Veronica, don’t be stupid.” Cheryl scoffed.

Veronica wanted to believe Cheryl, but she didn't want to get her hopes up, she didn't want to think too much about it, besides, “That wasn’t the end of the deal-” 

“I know Veronica, but as much as I would like to see a Cooper heartbroken; hurting her would mean hurting you, and I’m already losing as it is.” Cheryl said, turning her back away from the other girl.

Veronica is surprised by how easy it was for Cheryl to admit that she cares for her.

Normally, they would’ve consumed alcohol first, before they talk about feelings.

Veronica wasn’t sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

“So what do you want me to do?” Cheryl asked again.

This time Veronica doesn’t protest. “Stay with me.” she half whispered. “Promise me we’re always going to be best friends.”

Cheryl smiled. “Okay. I promise.”

They smiled at each other for a brief moment.

The problem is: they both knew they weren’t very good at promises.

“Just so you know…I love you too, Cheryl.”

Cheryl doesn’t question it, she didn’t dare to think about just how much Veronica meant it. Or what Veronica meant by it. But it doesn’t matter, because she was there beside her, and it was enough for now.

\------------------

\------------------

Veronica sat next to Betty at lunch the next day.

She still hasn’t decided if it was a good idea to tell Betty about the bet.

Especially when the blonde is obviously so insecure about Veronica’s reputation.

But if she ever wants a chance at a relationship with Betty she needs to start being honest.

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Betty asked, arms crossed defensively, hopeful yet she seemed so ready to be rejected.

“It depends if you’re inviting me somewhere.” Veronica said smiling at her.

“Would you like to drink milkshakes at Pop’s?” Betty asked.

“I’d love that.”

\--------------------

\--------------------

Veronica wasn’t sure what she was doing with her life before this Sunday, before she saw Betty and paid her attention for the first time.

Because as time passes since that day, she becomes more convinced that she’s meant to do this; she’s meant to spend her life with Betty.

It might be weird for other people, that it’s only been four days but Veronica feels like she’s already in love.

“Why do you always look at me like that?” Betty asks, after taking a sip at her milkshake.

“Like what?” Veronica asks.

“Like that, smiling at me the way you do.” Betty points out.

The raven haired girl reached out for Betty's hand on top of the table. “B, how can you expect me to look at you and not smile?”

She can never understand why people call Veronica the Ice Queen when all she brings to Betty is warmth.

Veronica has a satisfied smirk when Betty’s cheeks turned bright red.

It made sense to Veronica though; it was fate. She’s sure of it.

So she decided not to tell Betty yet. Maybe after the dance, she tells herself. She didn’t want to risk ruining what they have right now.

Cheryl then walks in on Pop’s and Betty didn’t fail to notice how Veronica let go of her hand.

They also didn’t acknowledge each other’s presence, although it was painfully obvious that they’re aware of it.

“Veronica, is Cheryl – is she okay with all of this?” Betty asked hesitantly, breaking the silence between them that settled for a while. She’s almost whispering just to be sure Cheryl couldn’t hear them.

“With what?” Veronica asks, clarifying what Betty actually meant.

“This. Us.” Betty didn’t know why saying that made her heart jump, as if it were taking a leap of faith.

Veronica couldn’t hide her smile. Just thinking about them as one makes Veronica giddy all the way to her bones.

But then she remembers the question, and how it could lead to more questions if she answered honestly.

“Why are you asking that?” Veronica didn’t want to tell the truth but she didn’t want to lie either, she hopes Betty would drop the subject.

“I just- people talk…you know?” Betty wasn’t sure how to say it, this is all Kevin’s fault, feeding her with rumors that she didn’t need.

Although, in Kevin’s defense, people have always been speculating if Cheryl and Veronica was ever more than just best friends.

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows. “About what?”

“You know Cheryl doesn’t like me, right?” Betty asked instead, deciding against her first question.

“Cheryl doesn’t like anybody, Betts” Veronica remarked, laughing it off, because its true.

“But she likes you.” it slipped Betty’s mouth. She didn’t mean to verbalize it. But nobody can’t deny the truth in that.

Seeing Veronica clench her jaw, makes it hard for Betty to think that the rumors are just rumors.

“We wouldn’t be best friends if we didn’t like each other.” The raven haired girl reasoned, feigning ignorance with what Betty really meant.

And Betty lets it slide, because she isn’t sure if she’s ready to know the truth.

The blonde felt the need to reach for Veronica’s hands, like some sort of reassurance.

Cheryl and Veronica would make much more sense than Betty and Veronica.

But then again, everything only makes sense to Betty when Veronica’s around her.

“I just don’t want to get in the way of your friendship.” Betty reassured, although it was a complete lie.

“You aren’t.” Veronica lied too.

So much for a healthy communication.

Before Betty could protest and say that it was obviously a lie, Cheryl came by at their table.

“Hello, B&V.” she greeted but she was only looking at Veronica.

“Cheryl. Would you like to sit with us?” Veronica asked, expecting Cheryl would decline.

She had never been so wrong.

The red haired girl sat beside Veronica of course.

Why would Cheryl pass up the opportunity to ruin their moment?

Veronica must’ve been out of her mind, Cheryl thinks.

That’s when Veronica noticed that Cheryl has been drinking.

She is still composed and her words aren’t slurry but Veronica knows she’s drunk by the way she looks at her.

They’ve done it so many times before, and Cheryl only looks at her this certain way when she’s drunk.

“Who are you with tonight, Cheryl?” the Latina asked curiously, Cheryl doesn’t like being alone.

Cheryl just raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Obviously no one. Since you’re here with Betty.” She spat the blonde’s name as if it was poison, eyeing a very quiet Betty.

This time, Betty was the one to retract her hand from Veronica’s hold.

“I’m sure Josie would gladly accompany you, if you asked her.” The raven haired girl replied.

“But I like you, Veronica, and not her.” She said looking at the a very flushed Veronica. “…to accompany me.” She added, too late for Betty to think that’s what she really meant.

“Cheryl, you drank too much again.” Veronica said like scolding a little child.

And Betty just stood there, watching them interact. She couldn’t help but notice the way Cheryl’s eyes flicker from Veronica’s eyes down to her lips.

And she’s pretty sure Veronica notices but she doesn’t look like she minds at all; like she’s so used to it by now. And it didn’t sit well with betty.

She concludes that its all she needed to answer the questions she had for Veronica earlier.

It wasn’t the first time she felt this, Betty knows its jealousy, but it also resembled insecurity. And Betty doesn’t know what’s worse.

But she didn’t really need to know because its more likely a combination of both.

“You didn’t go straight home, why?” Veronica questioned.

“I’m hungry. And everything I like is in here.” Cheryl lifted her take-out paper bag, but the way she looked at Veronica tells a different story.

“Do you have a driver with you?” Veronica asked with concern, oblivious to what Cheryl really meant.

“Would you drive me home if I said no?” Cheryl is now shamelessly flirting and even Betty knows this.

“Cheryl.” Veronica warned, but its not like anyone stopped Cheryl from doing what she wants before.

“You won’t?” the red-haired narrowed her eyes.

“It’s fine, Veronica. You can drive her home.” Betty said.

Veronica looked at the blonde to see any hint of anything but Betty’s expression on her face didn’t give away anything this time.

Cheryl scoffed. “Like she needs your permission.” She snickered.

“As a matter of fact, Cheryl, yes. I do need her permission because we’re in a middle of a date.” Veronica countered, she wouldn’t let Cheryl treat Betty like she’s above her, just because Cheryl feels like it.

Cheryl was taken aback, but instantly gained her composure “Okay then, since she agreed, would you drive me home now?”

“Are you sure, Betts?” Veronica asked, making sure that Betty doesn’t feel uncomfortable, though if she’s being honest, she obviously is.

The blonde just nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

“What? No. I’ll drive you home too. I’m your date. You’re my responsibility.” Veronica argued, when she realized Betty was planning to stay.

“Yeah, where’s the fun in that, Betts?” Cheryl added, mocking Veronica’s nickname for the blonde.

The red head and the Latina stood up, waiting for Betty.

“Okay then.” Betty agreed since it didn’t look like she had a choice. And who is she to decline Veronica’s offer anyways?

She grabbed her bag before she stands up.

\-------------

\-------------

“Awwww” Cheryl cooed. “Look at you two, you just had your first date…” She said, after they exit Pop’s, but only looking at Veronica. “to think that this was supposed to be just a bet.” She chuckled.

Veronica’s eyes widen as Betty’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What bet?” Betty asked. She’s hoping that Veronica has a good explanation just like before.

Cheryl honestly didn’t mean to say it like that. She just realized the trouble she brought to herself and Veronica. It s just a thing when she's drunk; she doesn't have a filter.

The raven haired girl wasn’t sure if she should lie. But decided to be honest, since that’s what she’s been planning to tell Betty anyways.

Just not like this, but at this point, more lies would just make the situation worse.

When Veronica opened her mouth, Betty prepared herself for the impending pain. She knew her heart’s going to break but somehow she had a sliver of hope that she’s wrong.

“Betty, I was going to tell you.” Veronica started, much to Betty’s dismay. The guilt in Veronica’s eyes says it all. This isn’t what she had in mind.

Betty’s heart was beating so fast but not in a good way.

She realized she was crying when she felt tears trail down her cheeks.

“Betty-” Cheryl tried to help explain but Veronica stopped her.

“I think you’ve done enough, Cheryl.” She spat. “Can you leave us alone now?”

Cheryl stepped back but she didn’t leave. She couldn’t. She didn’t want to leave knowing that her best friend is mad at her.

“No need for that.” Betty replied. “I’m leaving. We can talk tomorrow, when you already have your script memorized.” But she didn’t make any move to leave.

“Betty, no.” Veronica replied, holding both Betty’s hands before the blonde could dig her nails to her palms until it bleeds. “Please let me explain.”

This time though, when Veronica took her hand, her heart’s already shattered on the floor.

“I’m too hurt to listen to you right now.” Betty answered truthfully.

Veronica cringed at how the other girl’s voice cracked. “Betty.”

“The flowers, the cupcakes…the kiss…all for a bet?” Betty stated. It was her first time to receive all of them, but Betty wasn’t going to say that out loud.

Betty felt played. She felt betrayed. Because suddenly, she didn’t know what was true and what wasn’t. Or if any of her memories with Veronica is true at all. “I got to say though, that was a fucking A for effort, V.”

All of that, for Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge’s amusement.

Veronica wasn’t able to muster up a reply, too stunned hearing Betty Cooper swear.

For the first time, Betty is reminded of the reason why Veronica is dubbed as the Ice Queen of their school.

“It started like that but, trust me, Betty, that’s not the reason why I kissed you.” Veronica said sincerely but Betty was blinded by her anger to even see it.

The blonde tried to remove her hands from Veronica’s grip but the Latina didn’t let her.

“Betty, I like you.” She said, but then shook her head, “No, Betty, I love-”

But she wasn’t able to say it because she saw Betty’s eyes.

“Don’t you dare say it. Not after you just admitted that you played me like a fool.” Betty sounded so broken, because she is. And she wanted so bad to hear it but not now. Not like this. This is the worst time to hear it, because she didn’t know if she could believe it.

“Betty. I’m so sorry.” It was the best Veronica could do as of now. She should at least own up to it. So she let go of Betty’s hands. “I understand why you’re mad at me. But what I told you in the bleachers…I meant all of that.”

“Sure.” Betty answered before she finally managed to walk out.

\--------

\--------

Veronica wanted to go after her but she decided against it.

“Veronica.” Cheryl started.

“Don’t, Cheryl.” Veronica warned.

“I didn’t mean to.” Cheryl is drunk but not enough to not recognize the trouble that she caused. “I swear. I didn’t mean to tell her.”

“But you did, anyways.” The Latina said, defeated. “and now she hates me.”

Cheryl wanted to tell Veronica that everything’s going to be okay. But she couldn’t get herself to say it, because she hopes that it wouldn’t, because she’s Cheryl and she’s selfish.

“I’m sorry.” She says instead because its what she meant.

“Yeah.” Veronica wants to be mad at her best friend but she couldn’t. “I know.” She knows Cheryl is really sorry.

She’s too busy thinking of what she can do to make it up to Betty to even be mad at anyone right now.

“Let’s just get in.” Veronica said before seating in her driver’s seat.

Cheryl sat at the passenger’s seat right after.

Veronica attempted to start her engine but Cheryl stopped her.

Placing her hand at the back of Veronica’s neck, leaning in.

“Cheryl, what are you doing?” the Latina said above a whisper.

But she knows what’s happening. It happened a hundred times before.

Whenever alcohol is in the equation, one of them ends up kissing the other and they let it happen.

But not this time.

Veronica shoved the red haired girl, forcefully. “I’m serious about Betty.”

“I’m serious about you, too.” Cheryl replied, looking outside the window car.

It was a confession but it sounded a lot more like a goodbye.

And Veronica’s not sure how she feels about that, so she pretended not to hear it.

She just wants to go home and sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I wasn't satisfied with my first draft to this chapter so I edited it until I was satisfied, and I hope that you were too.


	3. Choices

"Do you remember the first time you told me you love me?" Cheryl asked, finally breaking the silence that settled in the air between her and Veronica.

"What are you getting at, Cheryl?" Veronica sighed. She just wants her much needed rest, but with Cheryl asking these kind of questions she might not get it.

"Do you?" Cheryl asked again, ignoring the other girl's question. "I do." she concluded; not sure if Veronica was willing to participate in the conversation so she continued. "I remember so clearly when you told me you love me."

Veronica's grip on the car wheel tightened.

"Well, do you remember laughing it off? And saying that I don't really love you?" the raven haired girl questioned, she herself was surprised at the bitterness that laced her voice. Her facial expression didn't give away anything of what's going through her mind. But anyone paying attention would notice the pain behind her words.

"Yes." Cheryl chuckled humorlessly. "I did." The other girl didn't know how much she regrets it now. "I also remember that you kissed me right after."

"I did kiss you." Veronica confirmed.

Cheryl nods.

Veronica kissed her. She remembers how when the girl pulled away she was smiling. She remembers how Veronica didn't mind when Cheryl couldn't say it back.

She remembers.

"You were so confident then." Cheryl said - not that she thinks Veronica isn't confident now.

But back then, the only thing that mattered to Veronica was for Cheryl to feel that she really loves her. It only mattered that Cheryl believes her.

She remembers. Everything. And it makes her heart race and ache at the same time.

She remembers, and how she wishes she could forget. Because maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe if she forgets, she wouldn't love Veronica this much. Maybe.

Because what hurts more than not knowing what could've been?

"I'm still that same person." Veronica stated, knowing the implications of what Cheryl just said. "But I can also clearly remember saying that I love you and kissing you, again and again. And I remember you rejecting the idea everytime." Veronica stopped the engine when she realized they were in front of the Thornhill gates.

And Cheryl remembers how every kiss felt. How it felt like there's a hurricane inside her stomach. She remembers how much of a mess she becomes after it.

"It's hard not to lose confidence in myself -in us, with the number of times that you rejected me." If it wasn't for the lack of tears, Cheryl would've thought that Veronica is crying. "Until I've accepted that you don't see me that way." Veronica continued.

Cheryl huffed in the air.

Veronica already knows that Cheryl is irritated and frustrated at the same time.

“Everytime we’re drunk. Everytime you’re drunk.” Cheryl added, as if that information is something vital to those moments.

“I needed courage, Cheryl.” She reasoned, her voice slightly rising because she is becoming frustrated herself. “You might think it was easy for me but it wasn’t.”

Veronica’s confused why Cheryl looks angry, why she’s acting as if Veronica’s the one at fault that they’re in this position right now.

“I was only waiting for you to tell it to me when you’re sober.” Cheryl sighed, frustration stayed hidden on how calm she said it. “But you never did.”

Cheryl sounded like she’s crying, which made Veronica look directly at Cheryl for the first time that night, but there were no tears. “You should’ve said something.” Her tone was softer than before. “Instead of making me think like you don’t feel the same.”

“Do you think it was easy for me to accept that you only love me when you’re drunk?” Cheryl chuckled humorlessly.

“That’s not true.” Veronica argued. “Why would you even think that?”

“We were both sober when I told you I love you.” Cheryl stated, as if that proves her point. “But you didn’t say it back.”

“That’s different.” Veronica said, looking away again.

“How is that different? Is it because of Betty Cooper.” Cheryl sighed as she questioned the other girl. “You didn’t have a problem saying it to her.” She stated. She didn’t really mean it. She knows it wasn’t really about Betty. She knew it was somehow her fault too, but its easier to blame it all on Betty.

The raven haired girl’s mouth was agape, not knowing what to say next. 

“Are you even sure?” Veronica asked.

“Am I even sure…” Cheryl repeated, not sure what Veronica meant.

“That you love me that way.” Veronica clarified. It was easy for them to think that they were meant for each other because it’s always been just the two of them. But what if they just manipulated themselves into loving each other? It’s possible. They’re both manipulative people after all.

Cheryl’s first instinct is to be mad, but she decided against it, knowing that that would only make things worse.

Will she ever be sure? Because she wasn’t even sure what love looks like. She’s never felt it from her family. And with Jason its different, because he is her brother.

But other than that, Cheryl doesn’t know much about love.

“I’m sure that if I don’t love you, then I don’t love anything in this world.” Cheryl answered; it’s the only answer she can offer. It’s the answer that made sense to her. “I know that if I had the chance to feel this way towards another, I’d still choose you.”

She knows that she’s a little too late at saying it back. Maybe she just never thought someone can come between them. Its always been just her and Veronica. She thought she had all the time in the world to think things through, but maybe that’s where she went wrong.

Veronica didn’t expect her best friend’s answer. She wanted to say something, but she’s not sure how to respond.

She always knew that Cheryl loved her but not to this extent.

She didn’t think that Cheryl loved her this way, she wasn’t sure if Cheryl knows how. 

But Cheryl’s right in front of her at this moment, admitting that she’s not sure how to love but somehow she did. She did love Veronica. No. She loves her; present tense.

And it made Veronica’s heart flutter.

How could it not?

Cheryl never took silence as something empty. If anything, it’s full of answers.

So when she was met by Veronica’s silence she got out of the car immediately.

Because this silence, Veronica meant to say yes. _Yes, Cheryl. I love you then but not anymore. I love Betty Cooper now. But you can’t possibly expect me to know how to say that out loud without hurting you._

\------------

\------------

Of all the venomous and vicious words that Cheryl could say, Veronica thinks that her silence is the most hurtful.

She could never stand it. She couldn’t imagine a world without Cheryl Blossom making a snarky comment at someone or trying to win each and every conversation they have.

She tried texting and calling the other girl but she didn’t get any reply.

She texted Betty too, she tried to apologize and refrained herself from making excuses.

She was up all night thinking of how she could make it up to Betty. She wanted to explain herself and somehow all her sentences end up with an apology.

She didn’t get any reply.

So there she was, sitting alone on the bleachers; her mind torn between a blonde girl and a red-haired girl.

“Trouble in paradise?” Veronica turned her head to see the person who interrupted her thoughts.

“Jughead.” The Latina said, unimpressed. Jughead just irks Veronica the way Archie irks Cheryl.

“You know my name. I’m impressed.” Jughead replied.

“Of course.” Is what Veronica said but what she meant is: How could Veronica not know him? He’s the weird boy who always wears the same stupid hat. She’s never even seen him without it. How weird is that? And he almost always has a burger in hand, and looks at it as if he’s in love.

And he doesn’t even seat in the bleachers like normal people do. His feet are stepped on the bleachers carrying his whole body weight, while his arms are hanging against his knee.

How could Veronica not know his name when he looks at Betty with so much interest?

…Okay, so maybe Veronica knows why he doesn’t like the boy.

“What do you need?” Veronica asked.

“Oh nothing.” He said, smirking. “I just noticed that the fiery queen bee isn’t at practice today and so is the blonde cheerleader.”

Veronica raised her eyebrow. “You’re interested, why?”

“I’m a journalist, it’s what I do. I observe people’s behavior.”

Veronica scoffed. “You say it as if you run the New York newspaper.”

“Well, Betty and I run the Blue & Gold.” Jughead said smugly. “That makes me a journalist.”

But all Veronica heard was _Betty and I_

“What do you really want?” Veronica asked, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

“Betty is my friend.” He started. “And you claim that you like her.”

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow. Its not like he’s planning to put their story on the school’s newspaper. “How’s that any of your business?”

“Its not.” Jughead shrugged. “But Betty was crying the whole night, and I know it’s because of you.”

“She was?” Veronica felt even guiltier. She didn’t bother ask why Jughead knows that, or if they were together. She didn’t think she have the right to ask.

“Tomorrow’s the dance. What are you planning to do?” Jughead asked.

“Why-” she forgot about the dance; good thing she already has a dress prepared weeks before.

“Because if you’re not going to take her to the dance, I will.” Jughead continued before the other girl can finish her question.

“At least tell me you’re not planning to wear that ridiculous hat and you actually plan to wear a decent suit when you escort her.” Veronica said, because it’s much easier to insult the boy instead of answering his question.

Jughead chuckled. “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just call my precious hat ridiculous.” He looked at Veronica seriously then. “I’ve never seen Betty so happy until this week. Do you know that?”

Veronica didn’t need this. She didn’t need a weird boy tell her things that make her feel more of a terrible person; she already know that she is.

“I know that you really like her, Veronica. But I can see that you like Cheryl too.” Jughead stated, as if he knew all along. “Question is: who do you love more?”

And Veronica didn’t know why that irritated her to no end. How can he even see that she likes Cheryl in that way? She was way past those feeling a long time ago. At least, that’s what she thought.

“You’re not in a position to ask me that.” Veronica quipped.

“It’s a simple question, really.” Jughead countered, casually taking a bite on his burger. “And I know that you already have an answer.” Veronica looked at him in disgust as he spoke with his mouth full.

Veronica raised her eyebrow to question him yet again. 

Jughead took his time to chew and swallow his food, while Veronica impatiently waits for his answer. “You’re just afraid to lose the other one.” Jughead said confidently, as if he can read Veronica’s mind.

“You make it sound as if it’s as easy as picking a flavor of my milkshake at Pop’s.” Veronica quipped. “You don’t know half of what’s running through my head right now.”

It’s just a formal dance. It’s not the end of the world. Surely, Veronica has the right to take her time to think about this thoroughly. Jughead doesn’t know half of what’s going on. He just knows the things that he can see.

“You’re right. But its not as if its that complicated either.” Jughead smirked, standing up. “All I know is that if you choose not to love Betty now, you don’t have the right to choose to love her later.”

Veronica stood up too, facing the boy, and trying to stare him down. “You don’t make the rules around here, Bughead.” She knows it’s petty to purposefully say the boy’s name wrong, but she can’t help it.

“Hey…” Jughead said, lifting both his hands in the air. “I’m not trying to pick a fight, Veronica. Betty is my friend, and I want her to be happy. And that won’t happen unless you grow a backbone and actually fight for her.”

“What makes you so sure that I love Betty more?” Veronica eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m not.” Jughead shrugged. “But I was hoping you’d pick her.”

“Hoping?” Veronica scoffed. “Please. You want me to pick Cheryl so you could have Betty all to yourself.”

“You think I like Betty?” The boy laughed then smirked in a way that annoyed Veronica in ways she couldn’t comprehend. “That’s the reason why I’m the journalist and you’re not.” He stated. “I’m here talking to you because I want you to know things that she would probably never tell you.”

Veronica’s expression didn’t soften but she let him continue.

“I know that you feel bad for Cheryl because she lost Jason. I know that you think Cheryl is misunderstood, that she’s mean because she’s hurt. That she’s such a bitch because her parents don’t give her love.” He stated. “So if you feel guilty of not choosing Cheryl because of that, let this sink in: Betty lost Polly too.” he said looking at Veronica’s eyes. “Betty lost someone too; maybe even herself in the process, because she’s trying to be this perfect daughter that her parents expect of her. She also needs love.”

While she’s glad Jughead reminded her of this, Veronica’s not sure it helped her decide. Love isn’t solved by point system.

“Look, Veronica. It’s only been a week and Betty already worships you.” The boy pointed out.

“Look, Jughead, I appreciate that you care for Betty, but I’d like it if you don’t meddle with things that doesn’t involve you.” Veronica said before walking away.

Right now, it’s the best she could do. Because somehow, Jughead’s right. No matter who she chooses, she’s going to lose the other. And she is so not ready for that.

“Not choosing is going to be a big decision, Veronica.” Jughead said just before he was out of Veronica’s earshot.

\----------

\----------

Josie McCoy. The girl who would’ve made Cheryl and Veronica’s duo a trio, only if she’s not too busy chasing her dreams and making a statement; making her voice heard - both literally and figuratively – with her band.

Cheryl was pretty sure Veronica wanted to join her band at one point but Cheryl was so threatened that Veronica will love singing more than cheering that she convinced Veronica to just focus on the river vixens.

It was totally not because she wants Veronica to spend most of her time with Cheryl, of course.

“Cheryl, just let it go.” Josie replied after her friend barged in her room and complained how horrible Betty Cooper is.

“Let it go?” Cheryl asked incredulously. “What’s so special about that Betty, anyways?” she spat with venom.

Josie just shrugged. “Why don’t you ask Veronica? She’s the one who looks so enamored with the girl.”

Cheryl was so offended by her friend’s statement. She almost wanted to stop the girl mid-sentence. “I told you, we’re in a fight.” The red head reminded her friend.

“You’re not in a fight, Cheryl. You’re in denial.” Josie said, aware of the feelings her friend thought she kept well hidden inside.

“And what do you mean by that?” Cheryl said, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh dear, you can fool yourself but not me.” The leader of the pussycats said vaguely.

Cheryl furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m not jealous.” She might’ve easily admitted it to Veronica but she won’t tell that to anyone else; not even Josie. At least not out loud. “If that’s what you’re implying.”

But luckily, Cheryl didn’t have to. Because Josie just knows. She doesn’t need verbal confirmation. She’d seen it so many times, that any denial just won’t do.

Josie stood up from her bed. “Oh no. You’re not jealous. You’re furious, not at Betty, but at yourself. Because you had Veronica, all for yourself but you denied yourself that privilege because you were scared.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cheryl said, crossing her arms defensively. But of course she did. She wasn’t scared of Veronica’s feelings. She wasn’t scared of what she’s feeling. But she was scared of what those feelings meant. She still is.

“Veronica told me about her feelings for you.” Josie smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

“Like hatred?” Cheryl commented.

“She loved you.” Josie simply stated. “But you already know that. And you laughed it off and forced her to push it aside because you made her feel as though it didn’t mean anything to you.” She paused for effect, and maybe to see her friend’s reaction. “And unfortunately for you; she believed it.”

“Don’t be overly dramatic, Josie. We both know we love each other as friends. We still do.” Cheryl said, rolling her eyes.

Josie sighed. “You’re not convincing anyone, Cheryl.” Rolling her eyes. Her friend needs some tough love because honestly, its all Cheryl knows. Otherwise, she won’t acknowledge it as love.

“You love her, Cheryl. And I’m not sure in what way, but anyone with eyes can see that it isn’t just friendship.”

“Now you either tell me the truth, or you suck it up and just accept that Veronica likes Betty Cooper.”

Cheryl huffed in the air and crossed her arms defensively, as if it could shield her from Josie’s inquisitive stare.

“I was just so scared of telling her that I’m in love with her.” Cheryl said. She was no longer wearing a façade. “Because what if, I’m only good enough for her when she’s drunk. It definitely looked that way.”

Josie can see how scared Cheryl is. And she understands. Cheryl wasn’t afraid of telling Veronica that she loves her. She’s just afraid of the aftermath.

The last time Cheryl let someone completely in, was Jason. And he’s gone now. Cheryl’s scared that Veronica would stay longer in her mind than in her life. That’s what Jason did.

And she’s frustrated that she’s forced to deal with all of her feelings now; when she’s not yet ready.

“Cheryl. Everybody knows that the things you say when you’re drunk are the things you mostly think about when you’re sober.” Josie pointed out.

“Apparently, not everybody knows that. I didn’t know that.” Cheryl shook her head. “Besides, she had no problem saying it to Betty; that she likes her.”

“It was different with you Cheryl. With you, she has everything to lose. You’re her best friend.” Josie reasoned.

Cheryl felt a tug in her heartstrings. But she didn’t think much of it.

“Not for long, probably.” She whispered.

\---------------

\---------------

“Betty, can we talk?” 

“Veronica, I’m tired, okay?”

“Betty, please. I know that I’ve been a terrible person. But trust me, my intentions for you were pure. I really like you.”

“Please stop saying that you like me as an apology for the things that you know I can’t easily forgive you for.” Betty wanted to sound angry but it came off as a plead.

“But it’s true.” Veronica replied. Because her words are all she can offer right now. Because Betty wants the truth and she truly loves the blonde.

“That wouldn’t cut it, Veronica.” Betty snapped. “Everyone was telling me that you’re bad news. But I defended you. Even though I know that it’s too good to be true.” Her voice cracked, but she tried her best not to cry. At least not in front of Veronica. “You see…that’s the worst part: I knew.” She’s on the verge of crying, “but a part of me still hoped like a fool. Because you made me happy and hopeful, like really happy. But it was all just a game to you.”

“It wasn’t, Betty. I swear. When I saw you walk in, I knew that it wouldn’t be just a game.” Veronica replied.

“Then you should’ve told me!” Betty can’t help but raise her voice. “You should’ve been honest with me.” She’s frustrated.

“If I told you right away, you would’ve been mad before I got the chance to know you better.” Veronica explained.

“Well I wouldn’t have felt so betrayed.” Betty stated.

“I know I can be the worst person in this school, but I really…” she sighed. “I tried to be the best person for you.”

“By lying to me?” Betty questioned.

Veronica stayed silent, she knows she was wrong. Right from the start, she was wrong.

But it’s not like she can change what she did.

“It doesn’t seem like you tried at all.” Betty replied coldly. “If that was the case you would’ve told me.”

“I was going to.” Veronica explained. “It wasn’t easy for me and I didn’t want you to get mad, but I was really going to.”

“Look how well that worked.” Betty laughed humorlessly. She’s trying not to listen, because Veronica’s words always find a way through her heart.

“Betty…” just the way Veronica says her name make Betty heart flutter; she feels so weak in the knees.

“Veronica, I’m tired. Maybe this is for the better. You and Cheryl. You’re a good match.”

_But matches burn _. Veronica thought. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe Cheryl and I are a good match. But it doesn’t change the fact that I’m in love with you.”__

__Betty stopped her tracks. How Betty wished she didn’t hear that. Because she’s still hurt, and she’s inclined to believe that everything Veronica says right now is a lie._ _

__Her heart still did a somersault, regardless. Because unlike the Raven haired Latina, what she feels for Veronica has always been real. It has always been clear._ _

__Betty suddenly felt scared and disappointed at the same time._ _

__She wouldn’t be this scared if Veronica told her this in a different circumstance. If she hadn’t played with Betty’s feelings. But she did._ _

__And now she’s scared. Not because Veronica is saying that she’s willing to give her her heart, but because regardless of the truth; Betty is willing to give her own heart in return._ _

__“I know it’s hard for you to believe me right now but it’s true. I love you.” Veronica said so sincerely that Betty can’t help but believe her._ _

__Betty clenched her jaw. “I can’t let you break my heart twice in a row, Veronica.” Betty said. “That would make me really stupid.”_ _

__“Just tell me what to do. Tell me what I need to do for you to forgive me.” Veronica said. She looked like a kicked puppy that Betty wanted to just wrap her in a blanket and hug her._ _

__The blonde had to shake her head to literally shake away the thoughts in her head. She can’t forgive Veronica that easily. “Just give me some space. Let me think this through.”_ _

__Space is just a word made up by someone who’s afraid to get close. Nick Jonas said that on a song. And he’s right, clearly. Veronica can see how scared Betty is right now. And that’s her fault. And she couldn’t be any guiltier about it._ _

__“If that’s what you want. But Betty…” she reached for Betty’s hands but the blonde backed away from her. Veronica could literally feel like she just got stabbed in the heart. She cleared her throat while gaining composure. “I just want you to know that whatever I told you, whatever I showed you, those are all real. I didn’t do it for the bet, I guess I was just scared of what Cheryl will say-”_ _

__“So you admit it now?” Betty couldn’t help but interject._ _

__“Admit what?” Veronica asked, confused._ _

__“That Cheryl likes you. And don’t try to hide behind the word friends. Clearly, its not just that.” Betty was on a roll. Veronica seemed to be willing to answer her questions so she’s going to ask everything now._ _

__“That’s not my feelings to confirm. I can’t answer that.” Veronica said after hesitating for a second._ _

__“Okay then. But surely you can tell me if you like her.” Betty asked with a straight face even though her heart is beating frantically at how scared she is of the truth._ _

__“I did like her.” Veronica said without batting an eye. Betty wants honesty so she’s giving it to her._ _

__“You look like you still do, if you ask me.” Betty said crossing her arms defensively, as if it could hide her growing insecurity. She doesn’t stand a chance against Cheryl. She never did._ _

__“Why does that matter?” Veronica questioned. This is about Betty and her._ _

__“Why doesn’t it?” Betty retorted._ _

__“Because I’m telling you right now, that I’m in love with you, Betty.”_ _

__“Weren’t you going to say that you were afraid to be honest because Cheryl might not like it?” In other words, Veronica risked hurting Betty’s feelings just to save face with Cheryl._ _

__“Yes, and I realized I was being stupid.” Veronica admitted._ _

__Betty shook her head. “You weren’t being stupid. You were mean. It doesn’t matter what happened along the way, the point is; you intended to break someone’s heart. You intentionally want to break someone’s heart just so you could pass the time. And you expect me to forgive you just like that?”_ _

__“Betty…” she didn’t know what to say, because Betty is right. She’s a horrible person. And honestly its not the first time she realized that or heard it but this time it came from someone who matters._ _

__So she was dumbfounded._ _

__Because Betty resembles an angel, so how did she ever think that she’s worthy of her love?_ _

__“So tell me how I can entrust you my heart.” Betty sounded more like she’s desperate than angry, because she is. She wants to give Veronica her heart, she wants to forgive her, but she needs a good reason to. She needs an acceptable and reassuring reason. “Tell me that I’m just being paranoid.”_ _

__“I’m sorry.” It was in how Veronica said it, that Betty knew that was it._ _

__“That’s it?” Betty’s desperation turned back into anger. “Just like that? You’re going to walk away from me?”_ _

__“I don’t know what you wanted me to say. You’re right. I am a terrible person, Betty. I am bad for you. I’ve always known that. And I’ve always been selfish. But just this time, while I still can, let me do the right thing.”_ _

__Its not what Betty wanted to hear though. “The right thing? You think proving me right is the right thing?” Betty questioned, her fists tightened as her nails dig through her palms._ _

__It didn’t go unnoticed by Veronica, but she didn’t say anything about it._ _

__“Well I can’t prove you wrong, Betty; as much as I want to…” Veronica said just above a whisper. She didn’t want to admit it but she owed it to Betty._ _

__Its not that she doesn’t want to fight for Betty; its just that she don’t think she has the right to. It would be best for Betty’s interest that they go back to what they were before: strangers._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!  
> I really thought I posted this chapter last year but just realized that I haven't. My bad.
> 
> In other news...Choni is happening and I don't know how I feel about that. Haha  
> My cheronica heart.
> 
> And...yeah. Thank you for taking the time to read this! (even though I suck at updating)


End file.
